zloczyncyfandomcom-20200214-history
André Toulon
André Toulon – jest postacią często pojawiającą się w serii horrorów Władca lalek. We wcześniejszych filmach – w tym Władca lalek II – był antagonistą, z kolei później przedstawiano go jako bohatera lub nie pojawiał się wcale. Historia Wspomnienia władcy lalek Toulon urodził się 1 Maja 1877 roku. Najmłodszego można go zobaczyć właśnie we Wspomnieniach władcy lalek, których akcja rozgrywa się w 1902 roku. W tym filmie jest on zdolnym lalkarzem, prowadzącym z przyjaciółmi teatrzyk "Theatre Magique". Pewnej nocy ratuje starszego człowieka przed pobiciem i zaczyna się nim opiekować. Uratowany staruszek okazuje się być czarownikiem o imieniu Afzel, który ukradł tajemnicę życia władcy demonów, znanego jako Sutekh. Wyznawcy mrocznego władcy wynajęli zbirów, którzy mieli napaść uciekiniera i odzyskać skradziony przepis. Podczas pobytu u Toulona, Afzel pomaga w animacji lalek w przedstawieniach, lecz mówi, że to nie jest prawdziwe życie. André przynosi zwłoki swojego przyjaciela żebraka i prosi czarownika o pomoc w ożywieniu go. Otrzymuje pierścień z igłą i postępując zgodnie z instrukcjami, wbija igłę najpierw w szyję żebraka, a potem w marionetkę zwaną Panem Główką. Chwilę później lalka ożywa, sygnalizując iż poznaje młodego lalkarza. Jednak zanim Główka zdołał okazać radość lub złość z powodu ożywienia go, Afzel siłą wyciągnął Toulona z pomieszczenia. Później Toulon spotkał się z młoda belgijską arystokratką, której spodobał się jego występ. Oboje zostają zaprowadzeni przez ochroniarzy do ambasady, a jej ojciec każe jej więcej nie wychodzić samej. W tym samym czasie zwolennicy Sutekha zabijają przyjaciół André, a Afzel popełnia samobójstwo, chcąc uniknąć opętania przez demona.Po powrocie, Toulon znajduje martwych przyjaciół, których ożywia z pomocą technik czarownika. Świadomość każdego z nich trafia do kolejnych marionetek, w tym Afzela, który odradza się jako Sześciostrzałowiec. Lalka znana jako Ostrze, wycina na ramieniu Toulona symbol ochrony. Po pewnym czasie w tetrze z powrotem pojawiają się wyznawcy Sutekha, wyczuwając ponowne użycie magii. Jeden z nich ginie, a pozostali dwaj zostają unieruchomieni. Mistrz przesyła im energię, która przywraca ich do pełni sił i dodatkowo wzmacnia. Po raz kolejny usiłują zabić Władcę lalek, lecz nie wiedzą jak go dopaść. Ostatecznie porywają Elsę i z pomocą snu wysyłają wiadomość Toulonowi o ich aktualnym miejscu pobytu. Mężczyzna wraz z kukiełkami wsiada do pociągu z nadzieją na uratowanie arystokratki. Lalki zabijają jednego z pozostałych dwóch kultystów, podczas gdy drugiego lalkarz wyrzuca z pociągu. Następnie odnajduje Elsę, której przedstawia swoich "przyjaciół", po czym oboje wyznają sobie miłość. @ 1926 roku, Toulon przeniósł się z żoną do Kairu, gdzie z udziałem swojej (przypuszczalnie) siódmej lalki zwanej Mephisto, zajmuje się kukiełkową interpretacją Fausta. W trakcie przedstawienia jeden Egipcjanin podpala scenę, którą Mephisto gasi wykorzystując siłę umysłu. Później kapłani przyznają się, że wiedzą o umiejętnościach Toulona, pokazując mu inną samodzielnie poruszającą się lalkę. W tym momencie lalkarz zostaje nauczony szybszej formuły ożywiania, której potem przez lata używał do tworzenia nowych lalek. Władca lalek III: Zemsta Toulona Ta część filmu ukazuje Toulona jako antyzłoczyńcę. Akcja rozgrywa się w Berlinie w 1941 roku. niemiecki naukowiec Dr. Hess zostaje wezwany przez gestapowca Majora Krausa, w celu znalezienia sposobu na ożywianie zwłok, które miałyby potem posłużyć jako żywe tarcze na polu bitwy. Toulon przygotowuje przedstawienie dla dzieci, w którym Sześciostrzałowiec atakuje kukiełkową wersję Adolfa Hitlera. W pkazie bierze udział kierowca Krausa, który informuje szefa, że marionetki wydają się poruszać same bez pomocy sznurków. Major każe aresztować lalkarza za zdradę, natomiast Hess chce wyciągnąć od niego przepis na ożywianie. André pokazuje swojej żonie lalkę, stworzoną specjalnie na jej podobieństwo. Nazista włamuje się do ich domu i usiłuje zabrać zabawki. Elsa zostaje zastrzelona podczas próby powstrzymania złodzieja. Porwany Toulon pozwala, by Pan Główka i Wiertło zabili porywaczy, a sam wraca do domu i ożywia żonę w postaci najnowszej lalki jako Kobietę Pijawkę. Łącznie lalkarz posiada w tej części 4 nowe lalki. Władca lalek W tym filmie jest pokazany jako uciekinier, który ukrywa się przed nazistami i wykazuje duże przywiązanie do swoich podwładnych Władca lalek II Toulon powraca w kolejnym filmie. Tym razem sam zostaje ożywiony przez lalki, tak jak one niegdyś przez niego. Teraz próbuje wrócić do normalnego życia, przez co potrzebuje więcej serum z różnych ludzi. Marionetki zabijają kilka osób w celu zdobycia większej ilości kawałków mózgów. Lalkarz zakochuje się w dziewczynie mieszkającej w zajeździe, wierząc że jest ona wcieleniem jego dawno zmarłej żony (Władca lalek III zdaje się temu zaprzeczać, gdyż dusza Elsy nadal przebywa wewnątrz Kobiety Pijawki. Jednak w obecnym filmie lalka ulega zniszczeniu i zapewne to powoduje podejrzenia Toulona). Na koniec zdradza swoje lalki, usiłując zatrzymać serum tylko dla siebie. Wściekłe marionetki atakują go i zabijają na miejscu. Władca lalek 3: Zemsta Toulona służy jako prequel do tej serii i opowiada o zyciu lalkarza i jego późniejszej walce z nazistami, a także o pochodzeniu Ostrza i Kobiety Pijawki. Walka z demonem i Ostatni rozdział Pojawia się krótko w czwartej i piątej części filmu jako duch, pomagający nowemu władcy lalek, Rickowi Meyersowi w walce z Sutekhem. Jego dusza przebywa przez pewien czas w najnowszej lalce – Decapitronie. Kategoria:Ambitni Kategoria:Ci, którzy stali się dobrzy Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Mordercy Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Mściwi Kategoria:Filmowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Powracający Kategoria:Starcy Kategoria:Twórcy zła Kategoria:Tytułowi Kategoria:Złodzieje Kategoria:Władca lalek en:André Toulon